The present invention relates to circuit breaker panel covers and, more particularly, to a decorative circuit breaker panel cover that may include a decorative metal cover or a shelving unit.
Circuit breaker panels are often used in commercial and residential electrical installations. These panels often have a hinged metal cover, held in place with a plurality of screws, and a latch release to open the cover to reveal the circuit breakers. These panels may be disposed not only in basements or garages, but may be disposed in living spaces. Electrical codes often require significant space in front of the circuit breaker panel, and, therefore, placement of these panels in more inconspicuous places, such as closets, may be forbidden.
These panels can be unsightly and may not be easily hidden.
As can be seen, there is a need for a decorative circuit panel breaker cover that may easily and conveniently change a plain circuit breaker into a more decorative or functional space.